There's a heart on the line
by planetofmars
Summary: The bride is beautiful, all dressed in white with a tinge of pink thrown in.


Title: There's a Heart on the Line, and it Rests in Your Eyes.  
>Rating: Mature.<br>Pairing: Morgan/Reid.  
>Summary: The bride is beautiful, all dressed in white with a tinge of pink thrown in.<p>

There is a wedding going on, and oh is it beautiful. With its festive highlights it could very well be the most beautiful wedding anyone could have ever conjured. This wedding is in a foreign country, it's known to most by the name of Italy.

There are tears, and there is dancing. The bride is beautiful, all dressed in white with a tinge of pink thrown in. This bride is no ordinary bride, she is beautiful both inside and out. This woman smiles and lights the world with a joyous feeling, even when there is nothing to be joyous about.

This woman makes Derek feel proud to have her as a friend, as a sister. This woman is Penelope Garcia, and she has just celebrated one of the best, most memorable days of her life with the love of her life, Kevin. Derek couldn't be more happy.

The smell of the ocean is everywhere, it surrounds them in a welcoming blanket. There is nothing horrid about this occasion. There is nothing but a sweet feeling. Moments like these were hard to come by, Derek understands this. Appreciates this moment for all that it is.

Though Garcia is beautiful, Derek can't seem to take his eyes off of Spencer. The slender man is dressed in all black, save a pink tie that nestles against his neck. Derek is dressed similar, but can't imagine that he looks as good as the other man does.

They're separated by a sea of people, all celebrating. Derek can't seem to get to Spencer, nor Spencer to him. The situation isn't ideal, and after a few failed attempts, a frustrated Derek heads off to the last bit of sand that settles between the ocean and land.

There, he takes off his shoes, dipping his feet into the lukewarm water—it feels nice. With his hands in his pockets, Derek fails to notice Spencer behind him. The other man gives a silent cough, and Derek turns his attention, pleased at what he finds.

"This is nice, huh?" he poses, taking a look around, those wide eyes absorbing everything around them. Derek smiles, stepping closer to the other man who looks at him with an expression that no one else ever gets to see.

"I'd say so," he responds, taking his hands out of his pockets to bring the other man closer to him. The feel of silk against his skin is inviting, the pink tie was intriguing to say the least. Spencer merely motioned his lips as he leaned forward, sloppily kissing Derek's cheek.

It was playful, intimate. It was something they only did with each other. In some aspects, it was almost childish, what two children would do to indicate that the other meant something more than a friend, even if they weren't sure what that "more" was just yet.

"This tie's killing me," Spencer admits, adjusting the material as best as he can. Derek knows he can't take it off by himself. Spencer could state a billion statistics about any subject you chose to throw at him, but he couldn't tie a tie, this amused Derek. Greatly.

"You want me to help you?" Derek inquires, and by the pleading look in Spencer's eyes he knows the answer already. With a quick work of his fingers, the tie is off and in his hands, and Spencer is comfortable once again.

The other man chooses to undo the first three buttons of his dress shirt, revealing a prominent collarbone as well smooth, porcelain skin. The sight is refreshing and familiar, and overall tempting. Lord, is it tempting. Derek understands that he has to wait a little while longer.

"I think they're about to leave, we should go see them off," Spencer comments, reaching his hand out for Derek's, which the other man takes without thinking. They leave their shoes down on the shore, it's not like they fit comfortably anyway.

They march up the steep slope until they hit concrete. There are cracks in the cement screaming at them, to tell them just how old this pathway is. The reception is a mere white tent decorated with bright lights and soft shades of brown.

The limo that drives up is there to whisk Penelope away, and for once, Derek's okay with her not being in his sight. He knows that Kevin is there to take care of her, and he trusts the man to do what he must to make Penelope happy and keep her safe.

The woman in question spots the two of them, and quickly gives the both of them a big hug and an even bigger kiss. She lingers with them as they both wish her well. The sight of them together is still fresh in everyone's mind.

They weren't accustomed to seeing them so openly together.

With Penelope departed, they work to get back to the hotel they are vacationing in. They walk slow, with no real purpose. The feeling of Spencer's hand in his served him all the company and comfort in the world.

When they reach their room, Spencer is quick to disrobe. The first article of clothing to go is his dress shirt, followed soon after by his dress pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. That tempting feeling voices itself in Derek's mind once again, and he chooses not to ignore it.

The fact that Derek was still dressed seemed unfair in his opinion, so he quickly solved that problem. Spencer tilted his head to the side, a questions as to whether or not this was going to go any further. With a smirk, Derek approaches the other man.

When his hand tangles into the mess of Spencer's soft, curly hair, and their lips touch together, it's perfection. When Spencer tugs at his bottom lip with the blunt of his teeth, there's nothing more sensual. When the other man pulls away, it's torture.

Without a word, Spencer crawls on top of the plush sheets and covers, patting the area beside him with a wink. Derek understands, and quickly follows the others instructions. Starting from Spencer's left hip, Derek kisses his way up, stopping to tease the sensitive area beneath Spencer's ear.

Spencer's hand traces its way up Derek's sides, running along the others bicep, and settles around the back of Derek's neck, pulling the other man to him, kissing him with a pent up passion that he only has for the man above him.

This is nice. Spencer's flesh is always so warm against his. These lazy moments when they just liked to kiss and touch, and feel and breathe. These moments were natural. These moments were best. These moments were Derek would slowly stroke him to completion.

Spencer's soft panting moans were like music to his ears. The other man reciprocating in the same manner, nothing felt better. Spencer's tongue tracing the inside of his mouth, and outlining his lips. Spencer's nails raking up his back in a good kind of hurt.

This was indeed a joyous occasion.


End file.
